The clown lives again
by aesura.dracoheorte1
Summary: Kefka wakes up in a new world and realizes he has been reincarnated...and if that isn't bad enough, he is now a SHE! Reincarnated!Harry, Fem!Harry ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Kefka woke with a start as he heard a rap on a wooden door. 'Wait a moment...how did i get here? Last i remember was that girl and her little friends where fighting me...' he thought before another sharp rap and a shrill voice "Freak! Get up, our precious Diddikins needs his breakfast." Kefka thinks 'Can her voice get and more annoying...who was she anyways.' before a rush of memories comes to him. 'So...i died huh? This is either the after-life, or i've been reincarnated...i'm guessing the latter because without a doubt it'd of been worse on me if it was the realm of the dead.' he thinks before getting ready and leaves the cupboard under the stairs. He walks to the kitchen where his uncle looks over at him with a distrustful gaze before grunting, "Comb your hair, and bring me my coffee, girl." Kefka nods and replies, "Of course uncle." He gets started on making breakfast, thinking 'It's better to lay low for now, not give myself away...and why did he call me girl? Did he mistake me for that traitor Celes, or that girl i had under my control...no matter, i wonder if i still have my magic...i'll have to check later' he hums as he cooks, glad he retained the skills of the poor kid who's life he took over, when he hears a metallic thunk and soft thump elsewhere in the house, "Girl, get the mail." his uncle mutters. Kefka nods and goes to the front door where there is a small pile of letters. Picking them up and leafing through them he notices one in thick parchment like paper with the words in green ink

_"Ms. H. Potter_

_Cupboard under the stairs_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey"_

He stares at it for a moment before sliding it into the cupboard he was sleeping in, before going back to the kitchen and giving the rest of the mail to his uncle while his aunt was giving him a mistrustful glare, like she knew what he did. He finishes making breakfast and eats his meagre share before going back to his cupboard and opening the letter to read. _"Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been welcomed to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" _'Witchcraft and Wizardry? What the hell?'

**This is just a little plot-bunny for my challenge "As long as there is hatred" on the DZ2 forums. I decided to write about Kefka from Final Fantasy 6 reincarnating as Fem!Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been welcomed to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" 'Witchcraft and Wizardry? What the hell?'**_

Kefka was staring at the letter in both amazement and horror. Amazement, because even if magic is not known over the whole world like his old one, it is a fairly big factor if there are schools for it. Horror, because the letter _so kindly_ informed he is now a she. A quick check in the pants, and a blush later, proves that to be true. 'What hell is this...or is some deity using me for entertainment by making me a girl?' She thinks while starting to hyperventilate.'Calm down Kefka old boy...girl...whatever. Don't need a panic attack and maybe burning the whole place down...weird how my mind seems clearer than in my old body...guess all that magic use before made me a little loopy and my whole dying thing cleaned me up' she thinks and starts to breathe deeply while trying to calm herself down, 'Okay, quick check of things; one: I died, and somehow have reincarnated as a young female. Two: I seem to have either kept my magic, or it converted into a new kind of magic. Three: I am being invited to a school where magic is taught. Guesswork...am i the only one reincarnated, and if there are others...who? On the fun side though, maybe i can have more fun at this school' She gives a small evil little grin at all the mischief she can cause, especially if she has her old magic as continues reading the letter hoping for more information

_"Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September the first. We await your owl no later than the thirty-first of July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall: Deputy Headmistress."_

'Owl...seriously? Well, i guess it's only slightly odder than postal pidgeon or other avian' She thinks before looking at the list the letter talked about.

_"First-year students will require:_

_Uniform_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_Books_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."_

'Seriously, robes and pointed hats? Ah well, i'll see if i can't get them customized or something...i have my own style dammit. I wonder how to get this stuff though.' She flips the envelope inside out and uses it to write a reply _"While i would love to come to your school, i am sad to inform you that i do not have any form of currency to buy the needed supplies, nor do i know where to get said supplies. Though if you can inform me of where to get them, that will be a great help._

_Yours, H. Potter"_

Kefka folds up the reply and sticks it in her waistband, then returns to the kitchen where she finds a list of chores for her. Fortunately the list is small, and all outdoor chores. She heads outside to do the gardening and finds an owl in a tree, seeming to be waiting for her. She tilts her head at it, and it copies before swooping down to land on the fence and hooting at her. "Can you take my letter to Hogwarts?" She whispers. It nods and sticks out it's leg, and she quickly attaches the letter to it before it flies off.

**A second chapter, who would of guessed! Also, for Espers/Magicite, should Kefka find old ones, or get new ones? I am planning on making Hedwig one, and maybe the basilisk, but should there be more, and if so, which ones? Also, all the chapters will be fairly short, sorry if you hoped for longer ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Can you take my letter to Hogwarts?" She whispers. It nods and sticks out it's leg, and she quickly attaches the letter to it before it flies off.**_

Kefka watches the owl fly for a bit before doing the chores quickly but efficiently...after all, if she has to do menial labour she may as well to it _right_. Meanwhile the owl drops her letter off on the desk of the deputy headmistress, who quickly picks it up and gives it a scan, 'Dear me' she thinks 'I knew those muggles were the worst sort, i mean, not even telling miss Potter about her heritage? I'll have to tell Albus about this.' She quickly checks off the name in the [attending] slot, then carries the letter with her as she hastily walked to the headmasters office, quickly saying "Lemon drops" to get past the gargoyle. She knocks on the door and hears "Come in, Minerva." then opens the door, "You'll have to tell me how you do that, but a problem to take care of." she says irately. He says calmly with his eyes twinkling, "Maybe i will tell you one day...and what problem is that my dear?"

"It's miss Potter, her damnable relatives have told her nothing of her heritage...i doubt she even knows her name, thanks to the fact she didn't sign with her first name." she says as she shows the letter to the headmaster. He quickly reads through it and puts it down with a sigh, "I guess i was hoping for too much from Petunia, i'll have to go help the poor girl out...it's the least i could do after all." he says as he gets up and gets ready while McGonagall gives a stiff nod, "I'll hold the fort down here while your gone." "Thank you, my dear" he says before leaving the room and heading to the apparition point, where he dissapears with a loud crack.

Kefka was just finishing up with her chores and was told to clean up before dinner, where she gets a good look at her new self, 'Not a bad looking body, i guess...too young to tell yet. I still got green eyes, though these look more emerald than the jade i am used to...i can also see why my uncle told me to comb my hair, rats nest hair is not a good look, black hair and all...wait, what's that?' she thinks when she sees something on her back within the reflection, before pulling up her shirt and turning around to get a better look at it, 'Well that's lovely, wing tattoos, and not just any wings, my old set.' she frowns before hearing a knock at the front door and her uncle yelling, "Get the door!". She quickly pulls her shirt back down and heads downstairs to open the door to see an old man with a long silvery beard in a business suit who says "Hello my dear, may i come in?" "Aunt Petunia, there's an old man at the door who wants to come in." she shouts out before her aunt comes sees who it is, then twists her face in fury, "You, what are you doing here? I thought i told you i wanted nothing to do with your lot, but since you're here you can take the girl and go." She says before shoving Kefka out the door and slamming it shut. Kefka rubs her shoulders from the shove before saying "Sorry about that sir, can you tell me who you are, and why you are here?". He smiles genially and nods "I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and i am here about your schooling Miss Potter." Schooling...you mean Hogwarts?" she says getting excited, "But, i don't have any money, i don't even know my name!". He smiles sadly and says, "Your name, my dear, is Hathor Aster Potter."

**Well how do you like that? I gave her the name Hathor because it's the Egyptian goddess of love and beauty (basicly the egyptian version of Aphrodite, but so many people use greek) and Aster for two reasons. 1: It's a flower, 2: it means "star" which has two references. Her Black heritage from her grandmother and godfather, and because Kefka's main song "Dancing Mad" is also called "Wild dance of the charming star". I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feedback would be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Your name, my dear, is Hathor Aster Potter"**

Kefka -now Hathor- nods at her name trying to think of the meanings, "Well proffesor, you said you came here about my schooling?" she asks with curiosity. Albus nods and tells her "Indeed, i am here to take you to Diagon Alley, our main shopping centre. It is there where we can get you all you need." he says as he walks away from the house. She blinks and follows him, asking, "We, sir? But aren't you too busy with the upcoming year?" He nods contemptativly "While normally you would be correct, what i have to tell you and teach you about our world, before you enter it properly, is just as important to me as my duties as Headmaster." He says and gives her a gentle smile, before sticking his arm out "Hold on to my arm, my dear girl, and i shall apparate us." She does so while wondering both what apparate is, and what he has to tell her.

*CRACK* Kefka stumbles a bit and wheezes out "What was that?" Dumbledore looks at her with a slightly amused twinkle in his eye, before leading her through a ramshackle pub to a brick wall, "That, my dear girl, was apparition. I will be the first to admit it is slightly uncomfortable, but i feel a small amount of discomfort is worth not needing to walk several miles." He says before tapping the brick wall, making it shuffle and move around before forming an arch leading to an obviously magical street. Dumbledore smiles jovially at her and says, "Welcome young Hathor, to Diagon Alley." Kefka just looks at it all with wonder on her face, genuine as well because although she had seen quite a bit of magic in her former life, it was never anything like this. She follows Dumbledore while looking at all the shops before spying one named "Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop" and gets a mischievous grin on her face. Dumbledore, who was watching her reactions to see for anything she would like, catches the grin and shakes his head and mutters "Definitely James' daughter." Before steering her towards a grand marble building with silver doors. Hathor spies a poem on the doors and reads out,

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

She ponders it before musing "Is it just me, or does that look like a combined warning and challenge?" The nearby goblin guards give her a small grin at that before Dumbledore leads her to an open teller, "Miss Potter here to see her account manager." He says before passing a golden key to the goblin, who just nods and yells out "Griphook!" When a slightly smaller goblin comes he continues "Take Miss Potter to see her account manager." The goblin -now named Griphook- nods and leads them through some halls to a door and knocks upon it thrice and says "Miss Potter to see you." Before opening it and gesturing for them to enter. Dumbledore and Kefka enter through the door, with Kefka admiring some of the weapons upon the walls, before they both sit in the provided chairs. The goblin on the other side of the desk looks at Kefka for a bit with a calculating look before looking at Dumbledore, "We will need to do an inheritance test, there have been quite a few trying to fake their way into the Potter vaults." He states before taking a sheet of parchment out and a dagger and pushes them across the desk, "Three drops of blood on the parchment." He gruffly says. Kefka looks at the dagger warily, before nodding and pricking her finger and lets three drops fall. When the third drop hits the parchment, it fills up with ink spelling out _Hathor Aster Potter (Kefka Palazzo)_ and Hathor looks at it before thinking 'oh crap'.

**Another chapter done! Yes it has been awhile, but i got a bit of writers block for awhile, and i'm not one of those people who interrupt their stories with purely AN chapters. Well anyways, i hope you continue to enjoy, feedback would be appreciated!**


	5. Sorry

It is with sorrow that i am to tell you that i am unable to update this story any longer, as i have lost all drive for it. If anyone would like to adopt this story, please let me know. Thank you.


End file.
